Mords moi si tu peux
by zahazahar
Summary: One-shot. Callie et Arizona dans l'univers Twilight.


Il était deux heures du matin quand les deux femmes arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de l'une d'elle.

- Ca m'a l'air bien de vivre ici, dit l'une d'elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à monté pour vérifier, dit l'autre d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elles allaient faire autre chose que vérifier cela.

L'invité réfléchi un instant, d'habitude elle n'en avait pas besoin et elle acceptait de suite ce genre de proposition, mais là c'était différent, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait arriver si elle montait chez sa nouvelle conquête.

- Alors Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda l'autre femme qui commençait à douter de son charme puisqu'Arizona ne lui répondait pas.

- J'aurais adoré Calliope mais il se fait tard et je dois me lever assez tôt demain matin, mentit-elle.

Callie fut déçue de cette réponse, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle n'attirait pas du tout Arizona. Cette dernière remarqua bien sa déception.

- Mais ce n'est que partie remise parce que j'ai très envie de te revoir, dit-elle en l'embrassant de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Ces paroles et ce baiser rassurèrent Callie qui se dit finalement qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à taper dans l'œil de la blonde.

- Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de te revoir, lui dit-elle. Allez, rentre chez toi si tu ne veux pas être trop fatiguée demain, en plus tu es morte de froid alors il vaut mieux que tu rentres au chaud au plus vite.

Arizona sourit face à ce comportement protecteur qu'elle venait de découvrir chez la brune. Celle-ci l'embrassa une dernière fois puis franchit la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle fit quelques pas dans le hall quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucune des deux n'avaient le numéro de l'autre, elle sortit alors en courant dans la rue mais Arizona n'y était plus. Callie ne comprenait pas comment Arizona avait pu partir aussi vite alors qu'elle ne l'avait quitté qu'une dizaine de secondes mais son attention se porta rapidement sur la faible probabilité qu'elle puisse la revoir. Elle espéra alors qu'Arizona se rende chez elle dans les jours qui allaient suivre pour qu'elles puissent se revoir.

De son côté, Arizona se dirigeait vers l'ouest pour se rendre dans une petite ville non loin de la côté pacifique, qui se trouvait à 200 km de Seattle. Elle évita de traverser le parc national Olympique car il était trop dangereux pour elle de s'y aventurer seule, elle préféra alors se rallonger en passant par la route qui le contournait. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle entra dans le parc et parcouru quelques kilomètre avant d'arriver à destination. Elle se trouvait désormais devant une imposante maison au milieu des arbres, elle ne la connaissait pour n'y être jamais allé mais elle en avait entendu parler. Par contre, elle connaissait très bien les personnes qui y vivaient pour les avoir déjà rencontré à quelques reprises dans le passé. Malgré l'heure tardive, toutes les lumières étaient allumés. Elle ne se retrouva pas seule longtemps car moins d'une minute après qu'elle est arrivée, elle se retrouva encerclée par huit personnes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier sa venue chez eux.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, dit l'un deux en faisait un peu en avant.

- On se calme, dit un autre, je pense qu'Arizona a bien comprit qu'elle n'a aucune chance seule contre nous huit. Et elle aurait eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que nous l'encerclons si elle en aurait eu envie. Je pense qu'elle est venue ici pour parler.

Tous la regardèrent, elle semblait complètement perdue et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Nous t'écoutons Arizona, qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

- J'ai rencontré une femme tout à l'heure.

- Et tu t'es fait un plaisir de la tuer celle là aussi, dit une blonde.

En effet, Arizona se donnait beaucoup de plaisir à tuer des femmes, son mode d'action était toujours le même, elle passait une soirée avec elles pour les séduire, elle les raccompagnait chez elles où elles faisaient l'amour et ensuite elle s'occupait dans finir avec elles en les tuant.

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée et je n'en ai jamais eu envie. La soirée qu'on a passée ensemble était merveilleuse mais quand elle m'a proposé de monter chez elle, j'ai décliné l'offre ayant trop peur de la mordre.

- Serais-tu en train de nous dire que tu te rallies à notre camp ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle réfléchi un instant avant de se tourner vers l'un des hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- La question devrait plutôt être qu'est-ce que ça lui de tomber amoureuse de moi, répondit celui-ci.

Arizona regarda alors cette femme qui lui répondit à cette question.

- Elle le saura tôt ou tard que tu es un vampire et on peut envisager deux réactions différentes, soit elle n'a pas de sentiment pour toi et elle va alors s'enfuir mais ne rien dire à personne de peur de passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous, soit elle est amoureuse de toi et là, elle essayera de comprendre et de se faire à cette situation, elle pourra aussi te demander que tu la transforme.

- Mais avant de connaître quelle sera sa réaction, il faut d'abord que tu arrives à te contrôler, dit l'homme qui paraissait être le chef de ce groupe. Il faudra aussi que tu changes de régime alimentaire. Entre, l'invita-t-il.

Tous entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. L'homme versa du sang dans un verre et lui offrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arizona.

- De l'ours.

La blonde prit le verre et but une gorgée.

- Ce n'est pas aussi bon que le sang humain.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à cette femme, il faudra que tu y prennes goût.

- Carlisle, dis moi que j'aurais quand même le droit de boire du sang humain de temps à autre.

- En aucun cas. Jasper a eu beaucoup de mal à devenir végétarien, il pourra te donner de bons conseils si tu en as besoin. On comptait partir chasser demain soir, si tu veux tu pourras te joindre à nous. Quand tu seras de nouveau à Seattle, je te conseille d'aller chasser au nord-est de la forêt, tu y seras tranquille car il n'y a que des ours.

Arizona passa quelques jours chez eux avant de retourner chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir mais elle voulait le faire pour Callie, même si elle ne savait pas si celle-ci allait l'accepter telle qu'elle était ou si elle allait la fuir.

Deux ans plus tard,

Callie se réveilla, seule dans son lit comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se leva aussitôt pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et vit Arizona lire le journal dans le salon, elle l'embrassa avant d'aller dans la cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi tu as fais quoi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Je connais maintenant la réponse.

Arizona leva la tête de son journal et sourit en voyant la brune chercher ce dont elle avait besoin tout en évitant les bouteilles de sang que la blonde avait déposé au cours de la nuit un peu partout où il y avait de la place dans le frigo.

- Tu en as ramené beaucoup.

- Oui, j'ai croisé les Cullen cette nuit et je les ai invités à venir manger ce soir, dit-elle. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce sont tes seuls amis végétariens de l'état de Washington alors c'est normal que vous vous voyiez de temps en temps.

Arizona se leva alors et la rejoignit. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches de Callie et l'embrassa dans le cou, elle descendit un peu et dirigea ses baisers vers son épaule, et tirant un peu son t-shirt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un énorme bleu sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Callie en remettant son t-shirt correctement et en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, tu es en ressort avec des bleus.

- Ce n'est pas grave et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour qu'on puisse le faire plus souvent parce que ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble et on a fait l'amour que cinq fois.

- Et c'était cinq fois de trop.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Oui et non, parce que c'était magnifique à chaque fois mais je n'aime pas te faire du mal.

- La seule chose qui puisse me faire mal serait que tu me quittes. Et puis, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que tu ne me fasses plus de bleus, tu peux toujours me transformer.

Callie lui en parlait depuis quelques mois, elle était elle aussi tombé amoureuse de la blonde dès leur première rencontre et ne pouvait s'imaginer passer le reste de ses jours sans elle, alors l'idée qu'elle puisse vivre éternellement aux côtés d'elle lui faisait plaisir. Mais Arizona était réticente quand à cette idée, ayant peur de ne pas s'arrêter lors de la transformation et de tuer sa compagne.

- Tu es chirurgien, tu pourras sentir l'odeur du sang humain toute la journée alors je doute que ce soit très judicieux de le faire pour le moment.

Callie soupira devant le refus de la blonde et se décida à préparer un plateau pour son petit déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le salon et l'attention de la brune se porta sur des documents qu'Arizona avait du remplir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Ah, tu as enfin rempli ta demande de papiers d'identité, dit-elle en prenant les documents

- Oui, il m'en faut bien si on veut pouvoir voyager cet été. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à l'Alaska, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Qu'il doit faire très froid là-bas, je préférerais partir à San Diego.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas passer inaperçu là-bas avec le soleil qu'il fait toute l'année ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen pour que personne ne remarque que ta peau scintille au soleil… Arizona, tu ne peux pas écrire que tu es née le 13 juin 1879 !

- C'est pourtant la date écrite sur mon certificat de naissance et j'en ai besoin pour obtenir mes papiers d'identité.

- On va t'enlever un siècle en changeant le 8 par un 9. Ca te fera 32 ans

- Et personne ne devrait s'en apercevoir puisque j'en parais 29.

- Quoi ? Tu as 29 ans ? Ca veut dire que je suis plus vieille que toi de 6 ans

- Oui physiquement mais en réalité, j'ai 97 ans de plus que toi, dit Arizona amusée par la réflexion de Callie.

Celle-ci reposa le document sur la table basse et en le faisant elle se coupa la peau de son index avec le bord de la feuille. En sentant l'odeur du sang de sa compagne, tous les sens d'Arizona se réveillèrent. Elle lutta intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la vider de son sang. Callie le remarqua bien et mis son doigt dans la bouche pour sucer les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient échappées. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes et quand elle enleva son doigt de sa bouche, elle vit que plus rien de s'écoulait de la petite entaille. Mais malgré cela, Arizona était toujours dans un état de transe.

- Ca va aller Arizona, lui dit la brune en posant une de ses mains sur son avant bras.

La blonde mit quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir complètement.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, lui dit-elle.

- Non, tu ne l'aurais fait parce que tu tiens à moi.

- Par moment, je me demande si ça suffira toujours.

- Tu n'as qu'à me transformer, suggéra alors Callie.

Arizona se leva, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, comme il y avait de la brume et que personne n'allait remarquer ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle sauta. Callie se leva tout de suite après et regarda à travers la fenêtre mais elle n'arrivait même pas voir le trottoir situé trois étages plus bas. Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre, Arizona devait déjà être loin. Elle n'eut des nouvelles d'elle qu'en début d'après midi, la blonde lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de se rendre chez les Cullen. Elle partit aussitôt et mit trois heures pour arriver chez eux. A peine avait-elle éteint le moteur de sa voiture que la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Arizona qui venait d'arriver. Elle sortit du véhicule.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, j'ai parlé avec Carliste de ta transformation. J'ai bien compris que tu sais ce que tu fais alors j'approuve ton choix. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait s'en occuper car j'ai peur de ne pas m'arrêter. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux le faire maintenant ou attendre un peu.

Callie réfléchit un instant, même si les choses étaient très claires dans sa tête car ce n'était pas une décision qui se prenait à la légère.

- J'aimerais le faire dès maintenant mais je pense qu'il faut mieux que j'attende encore un peu car je voudrais tenir mes parents informés avant de le faire.

- D'accord.

- Dès que tu auras tes papiers d'identité, on ira à Miami… on prendra un vol de nuit, anticipa Callie sur la réaction d'Arizona. Ensuite, on reviendra ici et quand Carliste m'aura transformé, on sera libre de s'aimer pour l'éternité.

- Pour l'éternité, répéta Arizona avec un sourire.

Elles s'embrassèrent, heureuses de se dire qu'elles aillaient pouvoir le faire durant des centaines d'années.


End file.
